


Shadow of a Doubt

by MsFaust



Series: Marvelous Crossovers [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Sombra was right about there being a conspiracy, but she had no idea that she was a part of it.Crossover with Marvel comics





	Shadow of a Doubt

After her ‘failed attempt’ at killing Katya Volskaya, the Talon council started sending Sombra on missions separate from Reaper and Widowmaker more often. She didn’t know if they were aware that she had her own agenda, but they were probably suspicious. It hadn’t been the first time a mission went awry because she monkeywrenched things. So while the former Blackwatch commander and French sniper went to investigate Vishkar (apparently the council had suspicions about Sanjay Korpal as well), she was sent to acquire data from some Chinese company.

 

Luck was not on her side, however, as she was confronted by several members of the new Overwatch—McCree, Tracer, Reinhardt, Genji, Mercy, and Dr. Mei-Ling ‘Mei’ Zhou. As she tried to escape, she felt a strange buzzing in her mind. Fearing that something was wrong with her implants, she did a system check, but came up with nothing. Then an intense pain surged through her head, making her collapse to the ground as her stealth tech shut off. Just before she blacked out, she saw Mercy flying towards her.

 

When she awoke, she was green.

 

From what her ‘captors’ told her, a blood test had revealed that she was only half human. The other half of her DNA came from some kind of reptilian species. As if that wasn’t enough, it appeared that there were dozens of full members of that species—‘lizard elves,’ as Mei described them—and they were quite hostile. Not long after, Reaper and Widowmaker arrived, accompanied by Satya ‘Symmetra’ Vaswani and one of these ‘lizard elves,’ the latter of whom was encased in a hard light prison. Satya identified him as Korpal, and said that unlike the otheremployees who had transformed, he had apparently done so of his own volition.

 

A prompt interrogation revealed that Korpal was part of an alien race of shapeshifters called Skrulls, and that they had placed a number of agents on Earth to prepare for an invasion. Said preparations included the removal of anyone who could stop them—the dismantling of Overwatch, for instance, was one such instance. Most of these agents were sleepers, unaware of their true nature until activated by a signal. But according to Korpal, who was one of those in charge of the invasion, somebody had jumped the gun and activated the signal before they were supposed to.

 

Infuriated at having been manipulated, Reaper gladly agreed to temporarily rejoin Overwatch to deal with the invaders (though it ended up being permanent). Widowmaker, whose conditioning was beginning to wear off (and would not be restored, as the only ones who knew how to do so were either dead or part of the invasion force), threw her lot in as well, as did a disillusioned Symmetra. Others followed, including Junkrat and Roadhog (“it’s our planet too, and we ain’t letting those wankers take it without a fight”), Hanzo Shimada (contacted by Genji), McCree’s former friend Ashe (who was none too pleased about the fact that a few of her gang were Skrulls, and had killed all the others save her and BOB), and even a former Talon operative named Jean-Baptiste Augustin.

 

Sombra was a little uncertain about joining at first—yes, these were alien invaders, but she wasn’t the most trustworthy person, especially since she was half-Skrull herself—but then a major bombshell was dropped. Her father, who was the source of her Skrull DNA, had faked his death. Not only that, but he was another commander of the invading army, and he had caught her hacking into files and driven her underground, fully aware of who she was, and clearly not caring that it was his own flesh and blood he was hunting down. Absolutely livid at this betrayal, she didn’t hesitate to join the resistance.

 

During the ensuing conflict, she confronted her father, and after a long battle, she was able to deal him a fatal blow, though not before he ripped out most of her cybernetic implants. She was only able to survive by using her shapeshifting abilities to morph her injuries closed—not an easy feat, and one that left her comatose for almost a week.

 

When she woke up, the Skrulls had been defeated. Gathering up the surviving invaders, Overwatch offered them a choice—leave Earth and never return, or renounce the path of conquerors and live peacefully on Earth. Korpal, who was the sole surviving commander, refused both choices and was summarily executed by Symmetra.

 

The other survivors were smart enough not to make the same mistake. More than half chose to leave, saying they would pass on the message that Earth was off-limits to invaders. A small minority chose peace, and though it took time, they were accepted. Out of gratitude for their aid, the various governments of the world granted Omnics full rights as well.

 

In the years following, a lot of changes took place. Many new heroes and villains emerged, with many of them possessing extraordinary powers. Additionally, several of those associated with the new Overwatch (before and after the invasion) got upgrades, including Hanzo (who received the ability to take on a dragon-Human hybrid form), Junkrat (who developed the power to charge objects with kinetic energy), Mei (who no longer needed her gun to freeze things), and Sombra herself (who replaced her lost implants with tech that enhanced her shapeshifting powers, enabling her to mold her body like clay rather than just assume humanoid forms). The vast array of fantastic powers and tech that arose attracted the attention of other extraterrestrial races, some hostile, some friendly. Like the Skrulls, many members of said races became residents of Earth.

 

By the time mankind left their planet of origin—centuries after what was now called the Secret Invasion—they’d already made a name for themselves across the galaxy. With almost 70 percent of the population possessing amazing powers, not to mention the incredible technological advances, there was a bright future ahead of them. Even so, they knew the galaxy could always use more heroes.


End file.
